


I'm Not Human At All

by tolatola



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolatola/pseuds/tolatola
Summary: 「你呼喚我。我聽到了。」他有些激動地說。「我沒有，是你騷擾我。」「你一直牽引著我，讓我無法專心冥想。」「白癡，我根本沒有原力！」「我聽見你的聲音，但我屏蔽了，如此才能完成訓練。」Ren更近一步逼近他。「你有病。」Hux尖酸刻薄地說，「還想讓我也一起神智不清。」





	I'm Not Human At All

01.  
Hux帶著風暴兵走進積雪的樹林裡，他們對著深處大叫，四處搜索。Hux發現血跡和凌亂的腳印，他呼出一口氣，咆哮著叫人往前找，他不要死在這顆即將坍塌的星球。他們冒著雪奔跑，爆炸聲四起，整個星球發出瀕死的哀鳴，他們腳下的地面搖晃起來，隨時會傾頹覆沒。Hux突然停下腳步，風暴兵也隨他止住隊形，他轉頭往一旁的樹林間看過去，沒有光線，但他緊盯著不放。  
他說站住，他感覺到了。他開始往那處走，腳步愈來愈急，風暴兵跟著他，把燈往前照探，閃爍間有個漆黑的影子，然後是靴子在雪中拖拉的聲音。他輕輕吸了口氣，手突然往旁揮開，像是要撥開什麼東西那般，他看到晦暗的光線打在一頭凌亂的黑髮上，然後是一雙眼睛，他們隔得很遠，但Ren彷彿站在他面前，讓他忍不住要往瞳孔裡看。  
風暴兵出聲問Hux是否該上前？他回過神大叫 _把Ren帶回去！快點，回到穿梭機上！通知定局者號準備好停泊！_ 他們死命往回跑，樹木在身後和周圍交雜傾倒，期間Hux回頭看了Ren一眼，他的臉上有道傷，從額頭往下切過鼻樑，撕開左邊的臉頰直至下顎。他們起飛後Ren仍在失血，在機艙的地板上聚成一灘，有股鹹腥的鏽味。Ren的臉色蒼白，但他低著頭，Hux看不出他的神情，他的視線往下移，看著往下滴血的衣襬，想著他這種人有原力又怎樣呢，血也是紅的。

02.  
Ren被送進巴克塔艙，他的傷痊癒了，看不出疤痕，但Hux知道他血肉撕開後如同棄犬的樣子。  
他們離開了定局者號，來到Snoke的旗艦上，Ren開始接受至高領袖的訓練，他與其他人隔絕，獨自待在旗艦一角。  
Hux沒見到他，但一直想起他臉上的傷，還有樹林中他們四目交接的時刻，Ren盯著他，他也盯著那雙眼睛，像要看進裡頭，彷彿他有原力，也能從中看出些什麼。　

Hux開始追擊新共和的餘黨，瘋了般要剿滅反抗勢力，Snoke威脅他如果再失敗，他就等著別人來接替職位。他密集與高階軍官研擬計畫，他向已經投降臣服的星球索取資源，他往所知的各處散步眼線，他待在艦橋上時總是挺直腰桿，號令時毫不猶豫，雷厲風行，穩住原來差點缺角崩落的地位。

有時Hux感覺得到Ren的存在。在艙房裡，在艦橋上，在浴室，在床邊，在他身後，在他眼前，在他體內。看不見形體，但他醒來時汗水淋漓，偶爾細細顫抖，像是歷經一場惡夢，又似從激烈的性事中浮出。他咒罵過Ren，在腦內咆哮，也曾瘋了一樣對著空無一人的浴間發怒，他以為Ren會回應，但對方始終沒有波動。他懷疑Ren根本沒有感覺，畢竟他從來也不認為自己是原力使用者，但一段日子後，那股牽引彼此的感覺消失了，他沒搞懂為什麼。

03.  
Snoke第一次用原力掐住Hux時，Ren看到他臉上的驚懼，他當時年紀尚輕，把這種拷問的方式記在心裡，真的用在下屬身上，也像是試探和磨練技巧。他掐住Hux時並不想捏斷他的脖子，只是想嚇他，讓他閉上嘴，讓他害怕。Hux在無形的力量中掙扎，雙手攀上脖頸想拉開空隙呼吸，他仰起頭試圖掙脫，頭髮在甩動之間散開來，Ren突然放開手指，任他跌在地上發抖喘息，他把Hux從頭到尾看了一遍，發現他在痛苦中勃起了。  
他快步走過去，居高臨下用鞋尖揉弄Hux的胯部，時而用力時而逗弄，看他憤怒又屈辱的神情交雜，在喘過氣後起身想要猛揍他一拳。  
Ren用原力壓住他問：「將軍，你喜歡我掐你嗎？」  
Hux怒得破口大罵：「操你媽！」  
Ren彎下腰，摸了摸他的脖子，上頭有勒出來的痕跡，Hux眼中有幾道血絲，他很生氣，Ren可以從原力中感覺到如果他可以動作，他會毫不猶豫開槍殺了自己，但Ren撫摸著喉嚨的動作讓他往後縮了一下，深怕又再次被掐住。  
他拉開Hux的腰帶，伸進長褲中撫摸他的性器，揉得更硬，他粗聲說：「你喜歡。」他一邊揉弄Hux，一邊自慰起來，他聽著Hux隱忍的低喘，想著他窒息時眼中含淚的樣子顫抖射在褲子裡。

04.  
Hux聽說Ren離開訓練場了，有人見到他在電梯裡往下移動，穿梭在底層的甲板間，他以為會在艦橋上看到他出現，但沒想到下崗後先在艙房裡見到他。  
Ren戴著面具，身形相較以往看來更壯，他站在角落不說話，Hux只好瞪著他先開口：「你在這裡做什麼？」  
Ren緩緩走向他，透過變聲器說：「將軍，你多次干擾了我的訓練。」  
Hux把大衣掛在牆上，手中拿著平板，他神色不屑說：「你打擾我值勤和休息的規律。」  
Ren突然大步上前，Hux以為他要把自己撞到牆上，下意識舉起手想格擋，但他在兩步之遙的地方停下來了。  
「你呼喚我。我聽到了。」他有些激動地說。  
「我沒有，是你騷擾我。」  
「你一直牽引著我，讓我無法專心冥想。」  
「白癡，我根本沒有原力！」  
「我聽見你的聲音，但我屏蔽了，如此才能完成訓練。」Ren更近一步逼近他。  
「你有病。」Hux尖酸刻薄地說，「還想讓我也一起神智不清。」  
Ren抓住他的喉嚨，Hux嘴唇微張，像被捏住弱點一樣順服下來，他總是這樣，前一刻還囂張跋扈，受到威脅時又能馬上閉嘴，露出憎恨卻無力的樣子。

「你呼喚了我。」  
「我叫你滾。」Hux艱難地說，他還能呼吸，Ren沒有掐死他的脖子。  
「你以為你能命令誰？」  
Ren的面罩貼在他臉頰上，好冰，他渾身一顫，突然意識到艙房很冷，他的手也又涼又僵，抓不住東西，平板掉在地上，等待他簽署的文件還閃爍著提醒的藍光。  
「將軍，你知道為什麼我們有連結嗎？」  
Hux的睫毛顫動著，他不知道，他怎麼會知道。  
「是原力。」Ren鬆開手，摘下頭盔，開始扯弄他的制服，「你呼喚我，原力感應到了。」  
「沒有。」 _我沒有。_ Hux垂眼瞪著舔舐他胸膛的男人，拒絕關於原力的說法，但突然間他自己也搞不清真相了。

05.  
他們有時上床，地點通常在Hux的寢室，基本上也沒其他地方可去。  
Hux厭煩Ren的索求時，他用公事推託，有時又放任他蠻橫的侵略，讓他把沾滿精液的老二糊在臉頰上。Ren有時很粗魯、急躁，闖進來把他壓在桌上猛操一頓就走，連面罩都沒脫，有時讓他爽得精疲力盡又渾然忘我，幫他口交，舔他濕淋淋的屁股，大手從後頸一直沿著肩背的凹陷愛撫到尾椎。

Ren掐他脖子，他篤定說Hux喜歡，他摁著他的喉嚨和胸膛律動，Hux起初踢動雙腿掙扎，後來他只是用腳跟鬆鬆勾著Ren的背或大腿，高潮時全然放棄似地呻吟抽搐。Hux的確喜歡，他以前不知道自己是這樣的，被掐過脖頸手淫之後才發現，他原來喜愛被掌握，但又討厭受到桎梏的弱勢。他感覺好矛盾，有時想拿水杯砸破Ren的頭，踢他幾腳，罵他竟然也敢銬著他，掐他喉嚨，抓他頭髮，逼他口交；有時又希望脖子上的手再收緊一點、久一點，他就要高潮了，陰莖再往他嘴裡伸進去一點，他要精液射在他咽喉裡，他要激烈得令他視線發黑的性，他要疼痛和快感，他受不了這樣的矛盾時就咬Ren，然後被更用力掐回去。

他有時在性事過後會模糊聽見Ren的聲音，但Ren沒有說話，他明白了那是腦子裡的囈語，他們不知何時產生的連結，總是時而浮現，像共享了一部分的思緒，一陣子後又悄悄消逝。Ren開始動搖，但依然把矛頭指向Hux，稱連結的建立都因Hux不願承認的渴求，Hux矢口否認，他說去死吧，少來我的腦子裡撒野。去死，虐待狂，瘋子。

  
06.  
他們沒想過是愛。  
Hux不懂Ren也不懂，他們說愛這個字時都顯得生疏厭惡，但Hux覺得應該有些什麼在作祟，Ren也同意。  
Hux猜想連結始於他在雪地中看著Ren的雙眼的那一刻，但他不確定，系統沒有紀錄，平板上無從找起。

Hux告訴自己需要睡覺，因為四個小時後他得值班，還有會議要主持，但Ren在他腦子裡，可能他也在Ren的腦中。他閉上眼又看到另一雙瞳孔，在幽暗中乍看也是黑的，但他發現有些晦暗混濁的色彩，中間漆黑的瞳仁盯著他，像第一軍團四處架設的監視器。

「滾出去！滾出去！」  
他對著牆角咆哮完後冷靜許多，掀開被子穿起制服和皮靴，他直奔Ren的艙房，沒有打招呼就輸入密碼闖進去，他從沒進去過，此時卻知道Ren在哪。  
「滾出我的大腦。」  
Ren盤腿坐在床上，他原來在冥想，但Hux開門時打斷了他的思緒。  
「是原力－－」  
「操，我根本沒有那種鬼東西！」  
「每個人都可能會有，它不是誰獨有的能量。」  
「我不在意，只要別打擾－－」  
他住嘴了，因為Ren睜開了眼睛，Hux藉著昏暗的燈光看著Ren，他想 _對了，就是這雙眼睛。_  
對了，就是Ren。有些什麼在作祟，是原力還是Ren，還是Ren眼中晦澀不明的、尚未被他看清的東西？

07.  
Ren厭惡Snoke用原力傷害Hux。  
他以前覺得快意十足，看Hux在地板上掙扎，看他高傲的樣子被擊潰，看他自作聰明卻被揭穿，但現在他厭煩。Snoke懲罰完Hux後，他就依樣再做一次，Hux覺得受辱，氣得要從桌上抄起東西揍他，但他在Ren的面前充滿弱點，他可以號令整個第一軍團的士兵，但他在原力面前也得垂下眼臣服。

Ren開始意識到他想要Hux，就像他想統治銀河，想完成先祖未竟的霸業，他內心的渴望和衝動像宇宙中的塵屑逐漸互相吸引匯聚，誕生出一個核心，Snoke在裡頭，Hux在裡頭，Rey和反抗勢力也在裡頭。Snoke以為自己什麼都知道，以為他可以看透所有人的內心，掌握Ren對權力的渴望，操弄Hux的恐懼和尊敬，他以為Ren想要Rey，可是他想要的不只是Rey，他還要Hux和整個第一軍團，他要一切他所想的，但他不想要Snoke。

08.  
Snoke死了。  
Hux不是沒想過這天，只是太突然。  
Ren站在他面前，他身上有打鬥之後的傷痕，背後是熊熊燃燒的烈焰，大殿內的裝飾燒得一蹋糊塗。Hux斜眼看著Snoke的屍首，再回頭看著Ren，死人的過去消亡了，Ren的未來開始了，但是，他自己的未來呢？

09.  
「Ren－－」  
Ren轉過頭看他，一綹捲髮垂在右眼前，他直直盯著Hux，右手輕輕動了一下，Hux感覺到自己被抓著往前拉。  
「將軍，你在叫誰？」他微微低下頭，湊近Hux的臉。  
Hux頸上的汗毛豎起來，他看著Ren深不見底的雙眼，低聲說：「至高領袖。」  
「再叫一次。」  
「至高領袖。」  
「對。 _記住_ 。」  
Ren伸手從他的後腦往下撫過，停在他的後頸上，皮革冷冷地貼住皮膚，Ren用力捏住他的脖子，偏過頭靠在他耳旁，濕潤又溫暖的吐息掃過他的耳廓，有一瞬他以為Ren要咬他，或是吻他，但什麼都沒發生，他的手鬆了又緊，像是威脅，也像逗弄。  
「記住我是誰，Hux。」  
記住我給你疼痛，給你愉悅，給你深淵，給你希望，給你權力，給你恐懼，給你榮耀，給你屈辱－－  
我會給你很多東西，但你要把整個人都給我。

10.  
他想知道Ren的眼中有什麼，好像他有原力，可以摸透對方。  
他們在雪地中互望時，他以為瞧出了蛛絲馬跡，回頭卻是一片虛無。

如今他站得很近，細細端詳之下，依然什麼都沒有。  
他本以為是黑暗、憤怒、力量、慾望、嫉妒、恐懼、光明，但只是一雙瞳孔，深不見底、幽暗晦澀，悄悄蠶食鯨吞他自己的倒影。


End file.
